Hidden Aria
by Lady Ali
Summary: Aria is a girl hidden away for her own protection and for others as well. She has a prophecy to live up to and she isn't sure she can. She is the older sister of Harry Potter who she thinks is dead, what will she do when she finds out he isn't.
1. Prolouge

Okay you all know the deal, I do not own any of the HP characters, I do however own Aria and this plot, so please do not take my characters or my plot without written permission from me. Thanks so much. Please leave me some comments, This is my first HP fic and I'm a little freaked out lol. I dreamed this story so here we go...

* * *

**Prologue**

I remember that night more than any other night in my whole life so far. My little brother was upstairs with my mom and my dad and I were downstairs playing hide and seek. It was my turn to hide and I hid where I always did. Under the stairs of our house was a little room, I always snuck in there and watched my dad through the little crack in the door. I'd watch as he'd act like he had no clue where I was. I remember giggling, even that night, wondering how long he would act like he didn't know.

Then it happened… the loud bang and the door flew open. My dad's face as he saw who it was at the door was forever burned into my brain. His eyes cut to mine and he mouthed his last word to me…Stay. I went to say something but he shook his head at me to stop.

Covering my mouth with my hands, I watched while silent tears trailed down my cheeks as he killed my daddy. I watched as the green light came from his wand and those words crept from his mouth. Avada Kedarva. My daddy landed on the floor, not even having a chance to react. A sob almost slipped from my lips as the man stepped over my father's body and went up the stairs toward the rest of my family.

At six years old you would think I would have screamed, but I couldn't. I wanted to get out of there, but I had no idea where to go. So I stayed there. I watched and listened. I saw another green light but this time it was different. I heard a lot of noise, my mommy scream and then everyone ran out of the house. And then I was left all alone. Well I thought that, it didn't take long till there was someone at our house.

This person headed straight up the stairs, to where my baby brother was crying. I still didn't move a muscle…or speak. I was still in shock I guess. I shrunk back as far as I could into the little hole under the stairs, making sure no one knew I was there. I heard the person leave and realized they had my baby brother.

It was quiet after that…way too quiet. I peeked out of my little hole in the wall hiding spot and the first thing I saw again was my daddy looking at me, no life in his eyes at all. The happiness that had just been visible on his face gone. Slamming the door back, I stayed hidden for the rest of the night, curled up in a little ball. Hidden away from view of anyone that might come back to finish what they had started.

Sitting here on this wooden park bench staring off into the orange and pink morning sky, I tried to shake off the memories of that night, the very night I lost everything. My mom, dad, and baby brother. But most of all I lost my life as I knew it. My life would never be the same.

Now as I sat here, I could watch him from a distance, never getting close enough to talk to him. The one that I really would give anything to talk to. To tell him my story, of who I was. To tell him I'm sorry that I couldn't help him. But I wasn't allowed. If they knew I was here in the first place I would be yelled at. Being yelled at by this particular person was torture…for me at least.

"What are you doing here?" Busted…

"Um… I want to…I want to talk to him. Keeping me away from what's actually left of my family is crazy. I could help him…" I blurted out the same lines that I have said over a million times since I found out that he was still alive.

"Aria listen to me, you can't talk to him. He can't know you exist. No one can know who you are. Do you understand that? You are too precious to lose…to me, to him…to our world. You have to stay put and let him go for now. Let him discover who you are on his own. He has no clue he even has a sister and it has to stay that way for now."

Huffing, I got up from the bench and sulked back into the shadows. That's what my life had become, shadows. Shadows of my past and present merging together. I hadn't known the fate of my little brother till about two weeks ago. I had thought he was dead and now that I know he's alive I just wanted to talk to him.

I sulked as I appropriated and headed all the way back to the one place I actually felt safe. A place that most people cringe at. A place that would make most people cringe. I've seen them, every time they pass the shreds of the life I once had they cringe. The house was in shambles, but still half way standing. What no one knew was that below the shambles, was a whole other place to live.

It was actually built by my dad, no one really knew about it that was still alive, except for the one that saved me from the house and two others.

I was a secret hidden away for my own protection and for my brothers. They all thought the one that killed my family would come after me and use me to get to the only one left in my family. My baby brother…Harry Potter.

I stopped in front of the house and just stared at what was left of a happy joyous family home. It was my prison now.

Taking a deep breath and looking around making sure no one saw me, I headed into the back yard, over to my favorite tree in our backyard. I took out my wand I slowly swiped it over the tree bark up and down side to side two times. As the last swipe went across a faint click sounded and the ground gave away to a flight of stairs leading down to my home.

Taking a deep breath I looked around to catch a pair of eyes looking at me. It was a pair of eyes that I could stare at for years. To say I was in love with the person that those very eyes belonged to was an understatement. He was the one that saved me. He had been taken from me and gone a very long time. But he came back to me about a month ago and hasn't left me much since. As he winked at me he walked on his way down the road. Frowning I descended the stairs to my secret hideaway. I was really hoping he was going to stay for dinner or just come in for a bit. I missed having people to talk to. I only had three people to talk to and I was craving company.

After watching the stairs close me in, I opened up the metal door and headed in. Through a couple corridors I went straight to my room and threw myself on my bed.

My name is Arianna Lillian Potter, I'm nineteen and I'm the sister of the boy that lived. But no one knows me like they know my brother. I don't exist…not yet anyway. I have a destiny and I will live up to it.

* * *

So what did you think? Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 1 Beauty From My Pain

_A/N: The songs for this chapter are Beauty from pain and Heavily Broken… Thanks goes out to Lindz for being an amazing beta and friend and a huge thanks goes out to you my readers for reading this and being amazing : ) Thanks!_

Chapter 1 ~ The Beauty From My Pain

All day locked up was torture. Surrendering to the pain and crushing weight of knowing I could have done something to save them was the worst of all. I could stand the day after day of being underground, tucked away from view of everyone in the world. But knowing I was there, not five feet away from my father and I had done nothing. I listened as they were all killed…tucked away like I am now.

From that day I had been hidden away, tucked away because of fear. Fear of being found by the one that killed my family. Fear of being told I didn't try. Fear of everything. Even my own reflection pained me. Looking in a mirror at my own image staring back at me, shot daggers through my heart. Reminding me that I gave up, didn't even try to fight. I was a coward, plain and simple.

Sitting here I recalled the one that saved me…

_Cuddled in a little ball, shivering out of fear not coldness, I stayed there in my little cubby hole of a closet under the stairs. Waiting…wondering what was going to happen now. Then the door swung open and I screamed. The sound of my voice piercing throughout what was left of our house. Echoing in the silence of the dawn of a new day. Till his arms wrapped around me, hushing me and reassuring me it was going to be okay. That they were just happy I wasn't gone too. _

_I could see the tears in his eyes, tears that even then I wanted to make go away, even at the age of six. He looked at me like he wanted to say something else to me, but he just let it go and picked me up taking me out of the house. He slowly walked to the back yard never taking his eyes off of me. I could see that something, those words that he craved to speak where floating in his eyes, but he didn't let himself speak them. _

That very person brought me out of my memory of that terrible time.

"Aria where are you?" Ah my one shard of light out of all this blackness.

"I'm in the library." Smiling as he could finally see me, he sat down in a chair beside mine.

I couldn't help but smile back, his smile was contagious and there wasn't much to smile about these days.

A quick smile then back to reading my book, but I always kept an eye on him when he was around. Putting down my book on the small table beside me, I couldn't help but question him, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"So how long are you staying this time?"

"I'm not sure," was all he said, not even looking at me.

I knew what it meant, but it didn't mean I had to be happy about it. I hated being all alone. But I guess I deserved it after everything that had happened. He had just gotten back to me, he had been gone so long. The only two people that I had seen since I was six was Lupin and Dumbledore. I had longed to see my savoir for years asking about him, begging and pleading for news that wouldn't come, till one day he just showed up.

_Sitting in the library, I heard the click of the metal door and ran out into the hallway, wondering which one of my usual visitors it was. I stopped dead in my tracks, when I saw him, my terror building along with my scream that was stuck in my throat. I wasn't sure who he was at first, till he spoke to me. He looked so different. I had dreams starring him, almost every night since he left, my angel in the darkness. _

"_Arianna it's me." That was all he had to say, the joy of seeing him again hit me and I ran into his arms, like a little girl. He looked and smelled terrible. He smelled like a wet dog, actually he even looked like one. _

I couldn't help but laugh even to this day when I remember myself thinking that about him. I didn't know back then that Sirius could actually turn into a dog. It was the only safe way for him to travel these days.

He had been in prison for killing my family. Something there was no way in hell that he did. But then again who could tell them that he was innocent, there wasn't anyone but me and I was dead to the outside world.

He had only been back for about a month. When he got back he gave me the news that crushed me into tiny bits on the floor of my underground prison.

"Aria, I need you to sit down for a minute, I have something to tell you."

Eyeing him suspiciously I slowly lowered myself into my chair in my library. A library that I always felt safe in. A library that was filled with my mother's books.

I watched as he slowly paced around the room, trying to gather himself to say something to me and he was making me nervous just with his slow pacing. I kept my eyes on him as he kept making his way from one side of the room to the other. The silence deafening…torture. Standing up from my chair I couldn't take it anymore.

"Spit it out! I can't take it anymore. Seriously you're killing me with this pacing around. Is it that bad that you can't just tell me?"

Just standing there staring at me he had answered me. It was bad.

"He's alive," he whispered where I could barely hear him.

"What are you talking about? Who's alive?"

The words that slipped from between his lips next were the shocker.

"Harry."

I couldn't move, not even to blink. If he meant who I thought he was meaning. That meant he lied to me.

"You mean…" I asked, I couldn't even get the words to come out of my mouth. All he could do was nod.

It only took a few seconds for this news to sink in and the next things I was saying and doing felt like a dream.

"What…What do you mean my brother Harry is still alive? I watched…I watched as someone took him away, out of the house," I asked as I stood up and stared right into his eyes. I was so angry I was trembling from head to toe. My stomach was in knots. He had lied to me, something I never thought would happen. I could see it in his eyes, he had lied.

"You told me they were all dead. You stood in the back yard and told me my whole family was dead. You lied to me, why?" My voice was rising as each word came from my mouth. I couldn't help it, my anger flowed from every syllable that I was yelling.

While I yelled at him I could see that day clear as day in my head when he stood there and told me they were all gone. Dead! But he had lied.

_Walking into the backyard of my house, he carried me slowly over to the tree and stood there with me in his arms. I didn't understand anything at all. I couldn't comprehend what had happened to my family. Looking over his shoulder I saw the burnt remains of my house. _

"_I want my daddy," I whispered. I watched as tears slowly flowed down his cheek. Placing his hand on my small cheek he told me that they were all gone. _

"_I know my sweet Aria, I know you want him. I wish I could make this all better and make it all go away. But I can't, they are all gone sweet heart." _

_My heart breaking, I didn't want to believe him, but he had never lied to me my entire life. I had known this man that was holding me in his arms since I was a just a few days old according to my daddy. Why would he lie to me? _

"HOW. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? I WAS SIX YEARS OLD AND YOU LIED TO ME. STANDING THERE WITH ME, YOU LOOKED ME IN THE EYES AND LIED. HOW DO YOU THINK THAT MADE ME FEEL? HUH. HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU WERE TOLD THAT?"

Shaking harder with anger I let him have it. Fury boiling over and exploding. I flew across the small room and got right into his face.

"YOU LET ME THINK THEY WERE ALL DEAD. THAT I HAD NO ONE LEFT. I'VE BEEN BEATING MYSELF UP FOR YEARS OVER THIS."

I pushed him hard in the chest with every word I said. He just stood there taking everything that I hit him with. I continued to yell and push him back harder and harder. I pushed him all the way out of the library and toward the metal opening of my underground hell. I wanted him away from me.

"YOU TOLD ME THAT THEY WERE DEAD, THEN BROUGHT ME IN HERE TOLD ME TO STAY NO MATTER WHAT, THEN YOU LEFT ME. YOU LEFT ME! I WAS SIX, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? ANSWER ME."

But I didn't give him time to answer me at all. I pushed him one final time as hard as I could, the loud bang as he hit the door echoed throughout every space. There was only one more thing to say to him and as the words came through my lips his face fell.

"Get out."

_Please let me know what you think…._


	3. Chapter 2 So He Lied why did you push

_A/N: So here it is chapter 2 of Hidden Aria. I know its been a while since I posted anything for this story but RL is an asskicker lol. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, its an angsty one so fair warning. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!_

Chapter 2 – So He Lied…Why Did You Push Him Away?

The pounding of my heart couldn't hide the sound of the slamming metal door. My heart was screaming at me to run after him to apologize but my legs wouldn't move. Sinking to the floor, the tears started to flood out of me, I cried, more than I ever cried over my parents dying.

I cried for letting him go, I cried for him lying to me, I cried for the loneliness that was taking over me…I just cried. Endless sobs wrecked through me, sobs I couldn't stop, not that I was even trying.

I laid there…I wasn't even sure how long I laid there. I couldn't make myself get up no matter how many times I tried to talk myself into it, my body just wouldn't listen to my pleas. I had to do something though; I couldn't stay on this floor forever.

BANG BANG BANG…the loud thuds on the door pulled me out of my thoughts and pulled me up to my feet. It was too much though, I wasn't ready to hear his apologies to me. So I just stood there waiting. Waiting to see what he would do next…but there was nothing. Whoever it was didn't make another sound. Not sure if they were still standing out there waiting like I was standing in here. It didn't take to long though for me to hear a voice from the other side.

"Aria it's me. Let me in. I just seen Sirius and he told me what happened. We need to talk."

Dumbledore always meant business and always got straight to the point with me. So I knew I could talk to him. I trusted him!

Slowly I walked over to the door and let him in not wanting to anger the one person that did teach me most of the magic I knew.

"Hey," I didn't really know what else to say to the man. I just turned around and headed back into my place of solitude.

He followed me all the way into my mother's library and set down on a fluffy chair acting like nothing was wrong till I spoke.

"Why are you here? He lied to me! "

"Yes he did and so did I, so why did you just let me in and push him out?"

I sat there staring at him and contemplating the words he had just spoke. I had no answer for him. He was right he had lied to me the same as Sirius had.

"Because I…um," I didn't know what to say. Well I did know but I wasn't ready to reveal that part of me yet. I wasn't ready to release those words that were trapped behind my teeth, like I was trapped behind that metal door that had held me prisoner since that deadly night. The fated night that changed my whole world, the night that took me away from the only family I had left. The night I watched as he killed my dad right in front of me, the night I listened to my mom's screams as he killed her.

"Aria, sweet hearted girl. Just speak your mind. I tell your brother the same thing all the time."

I had to change the subject and change it fast, before I blurted everything out.

"I want to see my brother. I want to get to know him. I want more than anything for him to get to know me and know that I even exist. He doesn't know at all does he?"

"No Aria, he doesn't know he even has a sister. He can't know about you yet. There is a time and a place for everything and this isn't the time for him to know. It's too dangerous for him to know you right now. For the both of you! But nice try, you didn't answer my question." He looked at me with that all knowing look that he likes to give.

"You don't miss a thing you do? Okay fine, I made him leave because…well it hurt more coming from him. Sirius lying to me hurt me more than knowing you lied to me. "

"And why do you think that is? Aria, what aren't you telling me?"

I couldn't tell him so I just looked away from him and grabbed the book from the table beside my chair.

"I'm not hiding anything, I just don't understand why you both thought it was better to lie to me then to tell me the truth. " I couldn't' help the tear that rolled down my cheek as I whispered to myself. "Lies hurt the ones you love. "


	4. Chapter 3 Hasty Choices

Hidden Aria Chapter 3 – Hasty Choices

"Well I'm going to leave you to sulk, Aria. Maybe you should think about those people you love and do what you think is best." He said winking at me as he let himself out.

Why does he have to be so god damn cryptic all the time? Stomping my foot like a little girl, I head off to my room to think.

It only takes me about ten minutes till I know exactly what I want to do. I want out of her, I want to see my brother, I want to be myself and not be locked up here forever. I want to…

That was all it took for me to make up my mind and at once I was in action. Gathering all my cloths and a case to carry them, I made hasty choices and got it all secured and ready to leave. With everything ready to go I take one more look around my room and then the rest of the place I had been kept in all these years, a place my father and mother had built just in case the unspeakable happened.

I opened the metal door and stepped out into the bright sunlight.

"She's gone! What do you mean she's not in there?" _How could she be gone? He has to know where she is. _"Are you telling me you have no idea where Aria has gone off too? What did you say to her?"

I stare at him dumbfounded trying to comprehend that she left. She wasn't through the metal door in the library waiting for me to read to her, she wasn't cooking or practicing her levitation spell she perfected. No she was gone!

I listen to him as he tells me exactly what he has told Aria, his words rattle in my head, twisting and turning the meaning over and over like dead weight.

"How could you say something like that to her? You know how she is, she doesn't think before she acts. She loves her brother; of course she is going to go straight to him. "

"That isn't who I think she meant, Sirius. I don't think she was talking about Harry."

"Then who was she talking about? Who else does she think she loves?"

He just stands there smiling at me, as I'm grasping for straws, trying to think of all the places she would go.

"Dumbledore, we have to keep her safe. I promised James I would keep them both safe."

I have no idea where I'm even going, as I walk along the road, I just know I'm finally free_! I'm missing his company already. No Aria, stop thinking of him! It will only make it worse. You have to show them that you can take care of yourself. That you are a grownup and well god damn it, just don't think about him. _

_But he's the one I love my subconscious says, staring me down like she knows what's right for me. I just smirk at her and hope she shuts up. I know what I'm doing! _

I keep my pace until I can't any longer. I know I will need shelter and some food soon. So I'm very thankful that I raided my parent's old safe in the library. I knew I would have to have some kind of money. I just hope it's enough!


End file.
